Lapis Love
by bonehunters6
Summary: Pearl meets a girl while at college and it's none other than Lapis Lazuli. Nothing to do with High school sucks. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Lapis Love**

**Chapter One: The Date**

**Hey there, this is just an idea I thought of. College story on the Gem home world.**

**Nothing to do with High school sucks. Please review!**

"Hurry up Pearl, or we are going to be late." Garnet told one of her room mates. Amethyst was busy sleeping since her first class didn't start until later. While Garnet was standing outside their apartment door (which the three were splitting rent for), waiting for Pearl, who was trying to find her books. The first day of college was really stressing the pale gem out.

"OK! Found my stuff, lets go." the triumphant Gem said smiling. Soon the two freshman were walking over to campus. They were starting to pass many other gem colleagues.

"There are so many people here. Think any one will like us?" Pearl asked Garnet

"Beats me." Garnet said, shrugging. "What's you're first class?"

"Planet studies. I hear the teacher is really boring." Pearl answered, a little sad. "How 'bout you?"

"Meditating."

"Lame! Though I'd rather be there than with this boring teacher."

Garnet was majoring as a Gem warrior, while Pearl was going into a little less dangerous field. Plant exploration.

"Well, here is my stop. See you later G'." Pearl said, waving good bye.

"See ya P'"

"Time for school." Pearl murmured to herself, walking into the building. After taking many turns and two sets of stairs, she finally made it to class. Walking in, she looked around, there was an open seat in the back. Pearl made her way over to the seat, hoping that class would go alright. As she settled into her seat, she received a tap on the shoulder. Looking over to the seat next to her, Pearl was all of a sudden looking into the bluest eyes she's ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Lapis Lazuli. A freshman. I hope you don't mind me saying, but you seem a little tense." the gorgeous gem said.

"What? Me? No. Well, a little." Pearl responded, holding up her finger and thumb to show how little nervous she was. "I was just worried about the teacher. I'm Pearl, by the way."

"Rose Quartz? I hear she is, like, really into this class. Other than that, harmless."

"That's a relief. I was about ready to shit myself. Like hard core."

"Haha. I think next time you should wear a dipper. Else you might kill every one in here."

Lapis told her, laughing. "Oh, here is Rose. Better get quiet or we might get cleaning duty."

"Hello every one and welcome to Planet Studies. I'm your teacher, Rose Quartz."

An hour later, every one was walking out of Roses class. All except Pearl.

"Miss Quartz. I must say I found your class to be exhilarating. This has been the most useful class I have ever had." Pearl told her teacher, maybe a little to happy.

"Why thank you, um, what's your name again. Sorry, I need a couple days to get use to names."

Rose replied, happy to see such enthusiasm from a student.

"Pearl."

"Well Pearl, I am so happy that this class is so interesting to a young mind. Now you better move along, or else you will be late to your next class."

"Oh, yes, thank you so much." Pearl told the teacher as she left the class. When she got out the door, she soon found herself next to Lapis.

"What was all that about?" the blue gem asked curiously.

"I was just telling Rose how much I enjoyed her class." Pearl answered

"Well, I'm glade someone liked it, cause I was just taking this class because I needed a filler. I'm majoring in aerial combat, so I have, like, twenty thousand filler classes. What are you here for gorgeous?"

"Plant exploration." The pale gem replied, blushing.

"You're so adorable when you blush. Hey, crazy idea. You want to hang out after school? I'm free at seven." Lapis asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Um, Sure! That sounds great." Pearl told Lapis, shocked.

"Cool. Well, here is my number, cause I got to get going." Lapis said, writing down her number on Pearl's arm. After finishing that, Lapis was off.

"I think today might be the greatest day ever." Pearl told herself.

**Later that day**

"Hey P', you want hang out, go grab a bite to eat?" Amethyst asked her roommate.

"Sorry, guys, but I have a date." Pearl boldly said.

"No way! With who?" Amethyst squealed, happy for her friend.

"Go on, don' keep us waiting." Garnet's monotone voice replied.

"A freshman named Lapis Lazuli."

"Hey, I know who that is. She's in my martial arts class." Garnet told her friend while flipping through the T.V. channels.

"Really? That's cool." the tall gem told Garnet, while heading to her room. "Well, I'll be in my room getting ready if you need me." After an hour, Pearl was ready to go. She had called Lapis, and arranged for them to meet at the local pizza shop.

"See ya guys, I'm leaving." Pearl said while heading towards the door.

"OK, but you don't know what you're missing." her purple gem friend called out. "Hey Garnet, let's go eat some clouds." was the last thing Pearl heard before closing the door and heading out to see her date, Lapis Lazuli.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lapis Love**

**Chapter two: The Girl**

**Hey, thanks to everyone that reviewed and please keep reviewing!**

**Please!**

After a brief stroll, Pearl had reached her destination. Walking into the little, busy pizza shop, Pearl looked around, trying to spot Lapis. She quickly spotted her at a small round table in the back. Seconds later, Pearl was pulling up a seat next to the blue gem.

"Glad to see you didn't bail on little ol' me." Lapis told her date. "You look pretty. You didn't have to get all fancy for this."

"Well, one does try their best. And I didn't want to disappoint." Pearl replied. The pale gem had phased on a white dress, not super fancy, but definitely more dressed up than her blue gem companion, who was just wearing a blue t-shirt and khakis.

"Oh trust me, you didn't disappoint." Lapis purred. "Now, what do you want to get?"

"Hmmmm, how about a medium meat lovers?" Pearl questioned

"Sounds delightful. I'll go order. By the way, it's good to know to know you like lots of meat." Lapis said to her date as she got up and left to go order, leaving Pear blushing like crazy.

"Hey, who do think you are?" a new voice called over to Pearl.

"Excuse me?" asked a very confused Pearl. Soon a very beautiful, green and very imitating gem was walking over to Pearl. She had long, curly green hair, a big chest, and a dark green shirt and jeans on. A green, faceted gem was on her left shoulder.

"I said, 'Who do you think you are'?" the scary gem repeated

"I'm Pearl." the nervous gem answered. "And you are?"

"Emerald. Lapis's ex. And I don't appreciate a little bitch like your self thinking that you're a 'thing'." Emerald told Pearl.

"Oh, this is just a misunderstanding. This is just a date. Harmless." Pearl said, sweating a little.

"If you think that's going to work you must be-"

"Emerald!" someone shouted. Emerald turned around and suddenly paled. Pearl looked past her, and saw Lapis standing there, holding their food.

"Hey now Lapis. No need to get angry." Emerald quickly said, holding up her hands defensively.

"Cut the shit, you green cunt." Lapis replied while walking over to the table. "You better leave before I make you leave."

"But-"

"No, no buts. You had your chance and you blew it. Now leave."

"Fine. But this isn't over." Emerald hissed, glaring at Pearl, before quickly leaving the little store.

"Are you OK?" Lapis asked, concerned that maybe Emerald had done something to her friend.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken." Pearl said, still disbelieving what had just happened. "What was that all about?"

"Emerald and I used to date back in high school. Actually, for most of high school really. But near the end of our senior year, I caught Emerald cheating. I was hurt, but forgave her." the blue gem told Pearl, while digging into some delicious pizza. "But nearly two weeks later, I caught her cheating again. By that point, I said forget it. So I broke up with her sorry green ass. And ever since then, she has been trying to get me back."

"Obsessive much? And should I be worried about her? Like, she won't come after me will she?"

Pearl asked, a little concerned.

"No, you should be fine. But if she does do any thing to you, come find me and I'll take care of it." Lapis answered the concerned gem, reaching over and grabbing her hand.

"Thanks. I really feel better." Pearl sincerely said, blushing, thinking about how this gem was willing to defend her. Even if they had just met.

'No probs. Now eat some pizza. I really want to see how you handle that meat."

**In front of Pearl's apartment.**

"You didn't need to walk me home." Pearl told Lapis, still a little shaken from Emerald.

"It's the least I could do. See you tomorrow, gorgeous." Lapis said, kissing Pearl on the cheek, then walking off.

"Good bye!" Pearl shouted back, face red from the kiss. "Ooo, someone has a crush."

"Ah! Amethyst, don't startle me like that." Pearl said angrily.

"Ha! You're not denying it, so it must be true!" Amethyst told the pale gem, whose face was on fire.

"Leave Pearl alone, Amethyst." Garnet said, coming up from behind the purple gem.

"Yeah, leave poor little me alone." Pearl replied, agreeing with Garnet.

"Man, you guys aren't any fun. Well, you sure missed a party, P'. We had clouds for dinner, then played a hardcore game of zombies." the party gem said excitingly.

"That sure sounded fun. Well, I'm off to bed. Night!" Pearl told her room mates.

"Night!" they both responded, not know that Pearl was going to be up for another hour, playing with her favorite vibrator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lapis Love**

**Chapter Three: Garnet's Fun Day**

**Thanks to all of those who read my stories, and please keep reviewing!**

Four days ever since the incident with Emerald, Pearl and Lapis had been inseparable . Of course during the day they hardly get to see each other because of being in different classes. The two girls spend most of their time after school or during lunch, if possible (but with Lapis scrambling to get her home work done, she usually isn't at lunch). Pearl isn't the only one to have gotten to know Lapis. Garnet has many classes with the blue gem and during this time together they have formed a weird friendship, one that constantly involves them trying to one do one another. Today's martial arts class was no different. Lapis and Garnet's pre class warm up was the normal level of trying to break each others face.

"Lapis!" Garnet yelled at the blue gem in the sky. "Get back down here so I can kick your sorry blue ass!"

"Let me think about it." Lapis shouted back, taking on the thinker pose. "And the answer is no!"

"Fine, guess I'll have to come there." Garnet replied, cracking her knuckles.

"Wait? What?" the blue confused gem asked. Then all of a sudden, Garnet leaped into the air, hunting Lapis.

"Oh no!" Lapis screamed, trying desperately to flap her water wings fast enough to escape. Though of course to no prevail. Garnet grabbed her, and summoning a powerful garnet studded gauntlet, smacked Lapis back to the ground. Crashing into the floor, Lapis painfully got back up, ready to put the double gem back in her place, when all of a sudden getting thrown back into the ground.

"I win." Garnet said with her normal level of enthusiasm. Which is to say not a lot.

"All right runts, get over here. Time to start." called the martial arts teacher, Agate.

"Coming Agate." Garnet answered.

"I will get you tomorrow." Lapis whispered to Garnet as they walked inside to the practice room.

"As if. You suck more than...er...well I got nothing. But you get the idea."

"OK, OK, settle down now. Class good news, we have a new student joining us. Some of you might already know her." Agate said the twenty students she was teaching. "Emerald, will you come to the front please."

"Shit." Lapis murmured. Standing at the back of the class, the green, beautiful gem walked forwarded, with all the sway of an egotistical girl.

"Hey." Emerald said, like she didn't care one way or the other.

"Now you're going to need a sparing partner. But since we already have an even number, you'll be in a group of three."

"Yippee."

"I've seen some of the recommendations from your school, and they all say that you're a very capable fighter." Agate said. Quickly facing Garnet and Lapis, she said "That's why I decided to put you with those two over there, Garnet and Lapis."

"Fuck." Lapis remarked. This was going to be a bad year.

Emerald causally walked over, though with the look on her face, you'd think someone killed her favorite pet cat (if gems even owned pets). When reaching the pair, Agate told every one to start sparing the past couple of moves that they have been going over the last few days. The trio went over to their corner of the room.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you losers." Emerald stated rather rudely.

"What, afraid you're going to get your ass kicked by Garnet and I?" Lapis challenged.

"Oh please. Remember who always kicked your ass back in high school?"

"Maybe you should put your money were your mouth is, and try taking on me." Garnet issued, pissed at the arrogance of this green bitch.

"Bring it." Emerald coldly replied. The two were soon standing across from each other, in their fighting stances.

"OK, so who ever knocks the other one down first, using only the moves we have been taught, gets bragging rights for the day." Lapis explained to the two gems. "Are we clear?"

"I'm good." replied Garnet.

"Whatever." Emerald said.

"OK. Then go."

Emerald decided to strike first, launching a fury of fists and feet. The green gem had perfection in every kick and punch, nearly flawless, but Garnet in return blocked and parried every one with just as much skill and grace. Soon, Emerald had run out of moves, and Garnet started her onslaught. Going on the offensive, she meet Emerald on the same level and skill the the green gem had put forth. Though Emerald managed to block and parry the first few moves, she soon found her self looking at the ceiling.

"Looks like I win." Garnet said, looking over the defeated gem. "Like always."

"Yeah yeah, just help me up, will you?" Emerald asked. Reaching out a hand, Garnet pulled the gem up.

"Whoa." Lapis told the two, seeming to be at a lost of words. "Just. Whoa."

"Come on, time for you to join us, Lapis." Garnet told her friend. Soon all three were working hardcore for the rest of the hour. While in the showers getting cleaned, Garnet watched Emerald come up to her.

"Hey, you weren't not bad today." Emerald told the now nervous gem. "If you ever need a sparing partner, come and find me."

"Um, OK."

"No problem." Emerald said. And after on last glance at Garnet's nude body, she left.

"I think I need a cold shower." Garnet whispered to no one in particular.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

**The Idea**

**Hey all my readers. This is chapter four for Lapis Love.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

"I'm so bored." moaned Amethyst, lying on a reclinable chair in their apartment. Garnet was in the kitchen, reading the newspaper, while Lapis and Pearl were watching TV on the couch. Two weeks of college have gone by, and for all the work and classes, it seems that the gems had found a time for relaxation. Unfortunately, it was quite boring.

"I agree." voiced in Lapis. "We need something to do."

"How about a road trip?" questioned Pearl.

"To expensive." Amethyst replied.

"Movie?" Lapis suggested.

"Nothing good is out."

"Well aren't we picky." Pearl said, annoyed how particular Amethyst could be at times.

"What about a party?" Garnet called out from the kitchen.

"Yes! That's exactly what we need to spice up our day!" Amethyst answered, finally happy with someones idea.

"I don't know Amethyst." Pearl chimed in. "Things could get out of hand. Remember

that party we threw during our senior year?"

Amethyst shrugged. "Oh come on. That wasn't that bad."

"You set three gems on fire." Garnet said, now entering the living room to properly join in on this conversation.

"You also clogged two bathrooms, destroyed a TV, and made Jade retreat into her gem." Pearl added, reminding the party gem just how much shit can go down during her parties. And while the three were talking, Lapis was struggling to breath, she was laughing so hard.

Getting back her composure, Lapis said, "I think it's a great idea. A party like that will make us legendary among campus."

"I'm in." Garnet said, nodding her head in agreement.

"Ugh. Fine Amethyst. We'll have your party. But if our house burns down, I won't be very happy." Pearl added, making sure everyone was aware for things not to get to wild.

"Great! I was thinking starting around eight. Agreed?" Amethyst asked, looking around. Seeing everyone nodding yes, she added "Now everyone is going to have get something. Who wants to get what?"

"I'll get the snacks." volunteered Pearl.

"Drinks!" Lapis cried out.

"I'll set up." Garnet said, knowing everyone else wouldn't.

"And I'll get the word out." Amethyst replied (Since she was a graphic artist, invitations were her thing). She then added, "Lets meet back at five. MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

**At the SuperMarket**

Pearl and Lapis quickly entered the supermarket, and giving each other a quick good luck, they went their separate ways. Pearl to the food section. Lapis to the drinks.

"Hmmm…...what to get?" Pearl hummed to herself. Walking down the cookie/pretzel aisle, she was at a complete lost on what to get. Almost becoming frustrated on what to get, Pearl spotted it. The perfect snack.

"Pretzel cookies." Pearl said, looking at the bag. "'Everyones favorite cookie in a pretzel.'" quoting the snacks logo, she started grabbing bags of the pretzel shaped cookie. "Now where are the chips?"

**Drink section**

"So much cheap beer! Ladeedadeeda!" Lapis sang, skipping down the drink aisle. Grabbing one more case, she went over to the pop section, since sometimes it's nice not to get totally wasted on alcohol. Finally arriving in the pop section, Lapis got down to buisness, singing "Ladeedadeeda" the entire time.

**Arts and crafts store**

Pushing a cart around, filled with a treasure trove of party necessities, Garnet slowly made her way back to the store, where the cashiers waited. But, upon seeing her destination, Garnet let out a sigh. The lines were long. _Damn. _She thought. Sadly dragging her cart over to the nearest line, Garnet got herself prepared to wait. By that just totally zoning out.

_This party better be worth it. I'm spending good cash here. Wonder how the others are doing? Hope Pearl is getting good snacks. Lapis better be getting something alcoholic, or I might get a little angry. Not that i'm a drinker. But I could use it. Amethyst better not be inviting that many people. I hate crowds. Wonder who will even be there? Emerald maybe? She is actually a really good fighter. Maybe I should take her up on that sparring offer. Fantastic ass too. And those swaying hips. Wait, hold on, she's a bitch, remember? Nearly killed Pearl. Jeez, can this line move any slower? Ah, finally. _

After minutes of waiting, Garnet finally paid for her things. Now all she had to do was set up.

**Amethysts' room**

Spending hours on a computer for most people would be agonizing, but for Amethyst, as long as she could draw, it was totally worth it. This project, alas, only required fifteen minutes. After the invites were complete, the only task left was to deliver them. Grabbing supplies like a stapler and a sweatshirt, the purple gem set off into campus, to deliver her invites. Needing a few to get there, the party gem started thinking. _This better work or I'm ruined. How can one call herself the party gem if no one shows up? You can't. Then I will lose all sense of purpose, of meaning. Nah, who am I kidding? My art will be famous one day. _

Arriving a street kiosk, Amethyst went to work, stapling a few of her top notch invitations onto the board. Once finishing that kiosk, she went out in search of others. After passing out some invites to random gems, she found another kiosk. While working though, her mind started to drift again.

_There better be some hot gems there. Or decent ones. I'm not picky. If Tanzanite shows up, I think I might die. Oh well. Lets finish this crap up._

**Back at the apartment, nearly 8:00**

"All right, is everything ready to go?" Amethyst asked to no one in particular.

"I'm done." announced Garnet.

"Ready." Lapis excitedly replied.

"Lets get this mess over with." Pearl said, not really ready for whats to come.

"OK. It's eight now." Amethyst announced, looking at her watch. _Ding Dong! _

"Someone is here! Alright, everyone play cool when I open that door." Amethyst told the other gems as she went over to the door. Swinging it open, Amethyst looked at her guests and froze.


	5. Chapter Party

**Sorry this chapter took so long.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 5**

**The Party **

"Is this the party?" asked Emerald. The Gem next to her looked ready to party. "Yeah. I heard this was the party."

Amethyst felt like someone punched her in the face. "And you are?"

The Gem looked hoped up. "I'm Onyx."

"Well, this is the party, so please come one in," she said, moving out of the way. Lapis Lazuli walked up, with a very weird emotion planted on her face. "Emerald, what the hell? What are you doing here?"

"Back of double L. I'm not here for you," she replied, glancing at a very tall gem in the corner. "Besides, I want to have some fun. Or at least I wanted to, until I saw this."

"Yeah, where is everyone?" Onyx looked confused. Amethyst could feel the sweat run down her body. This was her idea and it couldn't be a fail.

"There um, just-"

"Fashionably late," Pearl jumped in. She went and stood behind Lapis. "I mean it's only eight. _You _two are on time, but since when is anyone on time for a party?"

"Ye-yeah. That's it," Amethyst agreed. "Now, what do guys want to do while waiting?"

Onyx patted her stomach. "I'm going to hit the snack bar." The Gem ran over to the table set up in the kitchen. Emerald rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. I'll just…..mingle."

As the green gem walked over to Garnet, Amethyst looked at the couple. "We are so fucked if more people don't arrive. It's college. We'll be made into laughing stocks."

"Don't freak out on us, girl. Just give it like 15 minutes. 20 tops," Lapis assured her.

"Lapis is right. No need to freak out," Pearl said. Facing Lapis, she asked. "Want to go sit on the couch?"

"Sure, love."

As the two walked off, Amethyst heard. "Hey! You guys have have Pretzel cookies. These are my favorite!"

XXXXXXX

_It's been thirty minutes. Why aren't there anymore people? _Garnet mused in her head. She had been talking to Emerald to pass the time and all they have been talking about their fighting classes. And she could only take so much of that.

_I need to think of something. _Garnet glanced into the kitchen and thought of something. _Well, better than talking._

Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed a glass bottle. Quickly washing it out, she went into the living room. "Hey everyone, who wants to play spin the bottle?"

All heads turned to her. She shifted uncomfortably. Looking at Amethyst for approval, the gem nodded, smiling. "Unless you are all scared."

"Haha. Scared. Please, Garnet. Alright, everyone get into the living room and sit on the floor. And in a circle," Emerald commanded. Soon all the Gems were sittingin a circle. Emerald was on her right, Amethyst on her left. Pearl then Lapis next to Amethyst. And finally Onyx next to Emerald. Emerald looked at each face. "I'll go first."

Garnet watched as the gem reached for the bottle, grabbing it with a delicate touch, then spun it. The clear bottle spun around a few times before falling upon…...Pearl. The alabaster gem coughed, beads of sweat forming on her brow. Lapis had murder written on her face. Emerald just looked calm.

"Come on over Pearl," Emerald said, waving her over. She then smirked. "Don't worry, I don't bite."

Pearl slowly made her way over. Emerald pulled her up close and without giving a Pearl a chance to prepare herself, she firmly placed her lips onto Pearls. At first shocked by the force, Pearl slowly let herself fall into it. Mere moments went by, then Emerald pulled away. She shooed the the gem away.

"It's your turn." Emerald exclaimed. Pearl looked flustered, but reached for the bottle. Spinning it, Pearl just sat back and let fate run it's course. Soon the many spins slowly came to a stop. The next contestant was Lapis. Shocker.

_At least they will enjoy it. _Garnet thought as the two smiled and started making out for a minute. They probably would have gone longer too if not for Amethyst shouting "Hurry up!" really loud. Seconds later, the two broke apart and Lapis spun the bottle.

"Geez, could you two have gotten anymore into it?" Emerald asked. Lapis merely shrugged at the question. Puffing some anger, the former just looked at the bottle. Lapis had not spun the bottle that hard and it had quickly found its mark: Garnet.

Lapis smiled. "Oh, I hope you like wet kisses Garnet. Now get over here."

Garnet obliged and found herself sitting next to the blue gem. Not closing her eyes (since her shades were perfect cover) Garnet found her mouth making contact with Lapis's. And she was right. It was wet. But a nice wet.

They broke away and Garnet crawled back to her seat, wiping her mouth off in the process. Reaching for the bottle, she spun the thing, awaiting the next girl. And she felt her heart perk up a little bit when it landed on Emerald.

_Why am I so happy? Is this even happiness? Meh._

She looked at the gem next to her and leaned in. Feeling a pair of warm lips on her own, she felt a small shudder run through her body. Emerald had grabbed her face, bringing her in even closer. But soon the warm feeling disappeared. Opening her eyes, which she found had been closed, she looked at Emerald. The gem smirked and whispered in her ear, "That's all for now big hands."

And as they played the game for another hour, Garnet couldn't stop thinking about that.

_Do I really have big hands?_


	6. Chapter 6

**So it's been awhile since I updated this story.**

**Well, I've decided to make each chapter one-shots with the gems **

**and their lives in college. And I'd love any suggestions for one-shots!**

**And thanks to Caylifornias for reviewing!**

**Chapter Six**

**Super Fun Laser Tag Time**

Several weeks had gone by, and the gems had decided to have some of their Friday night. Something so hardcore that only the most hardcore could handle: Laser Tag. But not just any laser tag. This was Gem Laser Tag. Anything was fair and nothing was against the rules.

Lapis Lazuli stood next to Pearl, with Garnet and Amethyst behind them. They were waiting in line, waiting to get their laser guns and vests, and Lapis was starting to get impatient. They had been waiting for twenty minutes!

"Why won't this line move?" She complained, stomping her foot. Pearl just giggled at her anger. "Oh, you're so adorable when you're mad. But no need to get frustrated, Lapis. We'll be in the front shortly."

"Yeah Blue. No need to get your panties into a twist," Amethyst said. Pearl smirked at the joke, but Lapis felt her face get flush. She couldn't help herself. She was tired of standing in line.

"Ugh, yes, I was getting my 'panties in a twist' but this is ridiculous. I want to play laser tag."

"Won't matter since I'll be getting you out first," Garnet smiled, cracking her knuckles. Lapis sneered back. "Oh yeah? I'll crush you, you punk."

Garnet was about to retort when they finally reached the front of the line. Clapping up and down, Lapis and Pearl got their guns and vests, their matching blue items indicating that they were on the same team. Garnet and Amethyst got red gear. Lapis felt her energy going up. Her and Pearl were going to kick some ass.

Both teams walked into the arena. The large area had many tactical buildings and other obstacles, like bodies of water and vegatation, all for the amusement of laser tag. Lapis could see that many other players were out there, hunting each other like wolves. Lapis smiled and took a sniff of the air. It smelled like…...pain. And she loved it.

"Come on Lapis. Lets go find a hiding spot. Before the Red team finds us."

"Yeah! Lets do this thing!" Lapis cried out, and they were off. Running side by side, the blue team going from spot to spot. After stopping by a few places, Lapis halted, Pearl joining her. "What is it?"

"I hear another team," she whispered. Pearl nodded and Lapis motioned her forward. Crouching, they slowly came to the corner of the wall. Pearl peaked an eye out and looked back at her, raising her hand. Counting down by fingers, when Pearl hit zero, they both jumped out.

"Die mother fuckers! Die!" Lapis scream, lighting up the area in laser beams. She kept firing until Pearl put a hand on her shoulder. "Lapis, you got them."

Lapis looked at the victims. Two scared gems laying on the ground, their vests beeping. Biting a finger nail, she apologetically said. "Sorry guys. Better luck next time."

The two gems got up and walked away, losing this round. Pearl gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Very impressive Lapis. But next time try to keep it in your pants."

"That be easier if I wasn't wearing a skirt." Lapis pointed at her wavy blue skirt. Pearl laughed, until Lapis noticed a red dot on her head. "Pearl, get down!" She cried and tackled her girlfriend to the ground.

"Hey, that nerd just blocked my shot!" A voice called from behind them. "Jasper, stop complaining and get them!"

"Stop yelling Peridot. I've got this."

Lapis took in a breath and pulled Pearl up and began returning fire. "Run run run!"

The couple ran, lasers flying all around them. Lapis grasped Pearl's hand tightly as they jumped behind a wall. Lapis saw Pearl grit her teeth, trying to think of a plan.

"How are we going to get out of this? They have us pinned."

Pearl shrugged. "I don't know."

Lapis looked around. "Well, there has to be something we can do."

XXXXXXXXX

Amethyst ducked her head, shots being, well, shot at her. She drew in a breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Thinking of a plan, she looked up at Garnet. "OK, so here's the plan. You jump up and light them up with both of your laser guns, distracting them. I'll scale that tower and finish them off."

The gem nodded and took in a deep breath, and after counting to three, stood up and began returning the laser shots. Amethyst got up, summoned her whip, and lashed out the to the spire to her right. Climbing the tower, Amethyst peered below, and saw three gems hiding out, waiting for Garnet to cease her fire. But since Garnet could literally go on for days, she knew she could take a little more time. Lifting the barrel, she lined up the sights and pulled the trigger. Three separate shots and she could hear the enemy vests beeping.

Amethyst smiled as the three defeated gems walked away, and jumped off the tower, landing right next to Garnet. "Did you see that sick sharp-shooting?"

"It was OK."

"OK? I was awesome!" She threw up her arms in excitement. Garnet shrugged at her."I could have done it better."

"Whatever Garnet. Lets just go find our next victims." And Amethyst walked off, not letting Garnet say anything else. The two searched for a few minutes before Amethyst spotted two gems hiding out near a small pond of water and an array of walls. The larger one was firing over the wall. She was orange and had unruly hair like her own. Next to her was a smaller green gem. Amethyst could see her gem on her head.

"Take 'em down G'." Amethyst pointed at them, signaling for her to attack. Garnet smiled and raised her weapons. Amethyst thought Garnet was going to go all out, but she just walked up behind them and ended their game. Vests beeping, the orange one bellowed in anger. "Peridot! You were supposed to cover my back."

"Well, excuse me! It's not my fault your back is so damn big!" Peridot yelled back. Jasper looked angry, but then calmed herself. "You know what? It's OK. Come on hot stuff, I want to go get some snacks. We can make up later."

"You mean?"

"Oh I mean…." Jasper stopped, waving her eyebrows. Amethyst saw Peridot blush, then they grasped hands and went to find their way out of the arena. Garnet gave her a strange look, a look that said, 'what the fuck?'. But Amethyst had no time to reply as she saw two gems stand up a few yards away.

Pearl and Lapis.

Amethyst shouted and raised her laser gun, and prepared to end the game.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Pearl heard Jasper stop, she tugged at Lapis. "Hey, I think she stopped. We need to counter attack before they get the drop on us."

"I love it when you take command. It's _so _hot," Lapis complimented, hefting her laser gun up. Pearl began counting down, mouthing each word. When she finally hit zero, Pearl jolted up, Lapis following suit. When Pearl looked where their opponents had been, shock shot through her when she saw Garnet and Amethyst standing where Jasper and Peridot had been. Amethyst shouted something inaudible and lifted her gun to fire. Pearl and Lapis both simultaneously shot, before the purple gem could shoot first. And faster than Pearl could comprehend, Garnet was in front of the two shots with her gauntlets on, and saved Amethyst from getting out.

Pearl let out a yelp and summoned her spear, deciding to bring things to the offensive. Throwing it at Garnet, Pearl watched as she moved aside, and began firing a barrage of laser fire at her. Summoning another spear, Pearl swiped at the lasers, blocking them into nothing. Pearl shot back, hoping to get her friend to hide or take a few steps back. Anything. But Garnet held strong and didn't even flinch. _Oh I am so out_. Pearl thought as Garnet moved right up to Pearl and simply fired into her vest.

Feeling the agony of defeat, Pearl sat down in shame. But then she heard the flapping of wings. Looking up, she saw Lapis flying overhead, firing at Amethyst and moving so swiftly that Pearl almost became jealous. Almost.

Going in for a dive bomb, Lapis shot down and quickly lasered Amethyst's vest. The girl sighing, Amethyst walked over to Pearl and sat down next to her, watching too as the last two of their friends began to finish the game.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lapis floated in the air, beating her water wings back and forth. Focusing on Garnet, she called down. "I'm only giving you one chance to concede. One!"

"Ha! Never. This will be an easy win." And Garnet jumped, trying to get to her height. But instead of veering left or right, Lapis went down and got underneath of the taller, bigger gem. Garnet, however, wasn't going to just do nothing, and chucked her two guns to allow herself to fire her gauntlets. Lapis cursed rather loudly and threw her wings in front of her body, preparing for the blow. The fists hit, and Lapis was propelled downwards, until she slammed into the hard ground. Groaning, she got up and saw Garnet land, grab her laser guns, and aim them at her. Cursing again, Lapis launched the water from the pond next to where she had landed and spiraled it at her friend. Garnet rolled to the Lapis's left, but Lapis didn't relent with the water, and launched more streams of it.

Garnet did a good job of avoiding them, until Lapis snuck a tentacle of water around her foot and flipped her completely upside down. Taking advantage of Garnet's position, Lapis finally got her out.

"That's game, bitch!" Lapis cheered, jumping up and down. Pearl and Amethyst walked over, Amethyst sighing loudly while Pearl gave Lapis a kiss.

"So, what now?" Pearl asked to anyone in general. Garnet stood up and answered. "Lets play again."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another one-shot!**

**As a request from Guest, this will be about trying to get popular.**

**So enjoy and review!**

**And remember, I'd love to hear suggestions for the gems!**

**Chapter Seven**

**All that Glitters, is nothing but Gold**

Lapis walked around campus, waiting for her next class to begin. Strolling through an open garden, Lapis saw a bunch of gems sitting on a lawn, just hanging out. Feeling the need to not be lonely, Lapis went over to join them. There were five of them, all arranged in a circle. As Lapis got closer, she could hear their conversation.

"Ugh, I hate having so much homework. It is like, totally not cool." A taller, green gem said. A pink gem scowled and waved her hand. "I know right? I keep asking my professor for less homework, but she keeps saying I should, like, pass her class before I can get less work. Can you believe it?"

"I actually think that the workload is rather reasonable," Lapis said. All the gems stopped talking and looked up at her. "Uhh, who are you?" The green one asked, she looked like maybe a Jade. Lapis smiled and said. "I'm Lapis Lazuli. I was just going to class when I say you guys-"

"Hey, I didn't ask why you were here," The green one said. "I asked who you were. And know that I know, 'Lapis Lazuli', you can leave."

"But I thought maybe we could get to know each other."

"Us? Hang with you?" A blue and yellow gem said. "As if. We don't associate ourselves with the riff raff."

"Well, once we get to know each other, you'll see I'm not to bad-" But the gems were all looking at each other, and began to leave, whispering among themselves. Lapis felt hurt, and her eyes began to water. She had never been treated like that before. This was worse than that time when some of her high school friends put her in a mirror as a prank.

Growling very bad curse words, Lapis stormed off in a fit of rage. Her mood ruined, she needed to go find her friends. Right after class. And after she finished punching a tree with water.

XXXXXXXX

Lapis found everyone at their apartment, talking idly among themselves. When Lapis walked in, Pearl got up and kissed her on the cheek. "How was your day sweetie?"

"Awful. There was a group of girls who were mean to me," Lapis pouted. Amethyst and Garnet came over now, to listen to her as she told her story. Pearl gave her a sad look and pulled her over to the couch. "That is ridiculous. Those gems don't know what they missed out on."

"Well, now I'm pissed and I want to do something about it."

"Hmm, that may not be wise," Garnet said. "I've heard of those gems, and they are trouble. And popular."

"Yeah. I wouldn't mess with them, Lapis. They usually win," Amethyst added. But Lapsi was shaking her head. "No. I'm going to give them another chance. And if they don't let me befriend them, then it's war."

Pearl seemed to disapprove, but accepted Lapis's decision. So Lapis went to her dorm, and prepared herself for the next day.

XXXXXX

So Lapis went out in search of those who had wronged her, and saw them all sitting on

a bench, laughing and gossiping. Lapis took in a big breath and went over to them. They seemed to have caught wind of her, and looked up as she advanced. "Hey there, I'm here to say that I think we have gotten off on the wrong foot yesterday. So maybe you guys could tell me your names?"

"I'm Jade, this is Ametrine, Coral, Cat's Eye, and Kunzite," Jade said. "And let me be clear that we did not get off on the wrong foot yesterday. We don't like you, and you need to leave. Now."

Lapis smiled at them though instead of leaving. "I thought you might say that. So here is my proposition: Apologize, and I won't talk to you again. If you don't, well, you'll see."

Ametrine laughed, and stood up. "Come on guys. This gem is full of shit, and we need to get our nails done."

They all walked off, leaving Lapis there alone. Again. But Lapis began laughing, and turned to leave. They thought she was full of shit, huh? Lapis never played around, and they would soon regret all the mean things they've done to her. Which, in hindsight, wasn't a whole lot. But it was the principle.

_You know what I mean?_

XXXXXX

The five girls were walking back to their house after a long night of partying. Most of them were drunk, and could barely stand, their lower pelvis's hurting. It had been a really fun time. Jade was the least drunk, however, and was the first to notice a bunch of gems surrounding their house.

"What's going on?" She slurred out. Some gem looked at her and said. "This house flooded. The whole first floor was destroyed. It's weird, 'cause the second and third floors are dry as a bone."

Jade looked at her house in shock. How did this happen? The plumbing was good, and there were no natural disasters to do this. Jade wasn't able to think that much on it, as she landed face first in her yard, passed out from the alcohol.

XXXXXXX

Lapis walked into her friend's apartment, whistling a tune. As she closed the door behind her, she noticed Pearl looking at her. "What?"

"You flooded their home!"

"Oh, that. It's no big deal."

"Uh, yeah it is. You destroyed school property," Pearl looked furious, but Lapis knew she could calm her. "Listen, why don't we talk about this in your room."

Pearl began ranting as Lapis took her into her private chambers and closed the door. Pearl started saying more things but Lapis grabbed her and began nibbling on her ear. Pearl kept saying things, but her speech slowed. Soon Lapis was on her neck, and Pearl stopped talking all together. She let out a small moan, and Lapis pushed her onto the bed.

Pearl looked up at her. "How dare you interrupt me."

But Lapis just smirked and leaned in, whispering in Pearl's ear: "Why don't I make your house flood?"

Pearl blushed badly, and was helpless when Lapis pulled the pale girl's pants down. Another moan escaped, and Pearl knew that this talk might have to wait until morning.


End file.
